PROJECT ABSTRACT The Administrative Core will be the guiding force for building the capacity for CEBioGen to realize its full scientific potential and successfully achieve its goals of translating findings relevant to Community engagement and research ethics in sub-Saharan Africa. The CEBioGen Collaborative Centre will be the first Centre to focus on ethics and community engagement in the context of genomic research and biobanking in Africa. The Administrative Core will draw on the diverse experiences of H3A-KRN and AWI-Gen and PAMGen to develop a robust and operational management of the program including appropriate fiscal management, attaining milestones, strategic planning, and promoting interdisciplinary collaboration. Additional critical functions are facilitating the training of African scientists and clinicians in Community Engagement and the ethics of genetics research as well as providing outreach to local, national and international communities. The Administrative Core provides the leadership and organizational structure to support the efforts of the African researchers who are members of the CEBioGen. . 1